


Cheek

by blueteak



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal doesn't appreciate Will's kitchen kink. His remedy for it, however, is even kinkier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek

Will had long been banned from Hannibal’s kitchen, his attempts to help as grating to Hannibal as an earlier lover’s tone-deaf insistence on singing along with the opera. Will’s mind was intriguing, yes, but Hannibal had frequently found himself more irritated than fascinated by whatever it was in Will's brain that caused him to lose track and attempt to serve salads with intact red peppers to guests. Or, even worse, to badly burn the organs of three different kills. Not even these people had been rude enough to merit the humiliation of being Will Graham’s experimental forays into what could only charitably be called cooking. 

 

So Will had been banned, until he had sworn to Hannibal that he really wanted to learn, that Hannibal would have his complete attention. The problem was that Hannibal had the wrong part of Will’s attention. He had the type of attention that had Will brushing up against him as he attempted to drain pasta and “accidentally” spilling things. 

 

Hannibal had not caught on initially. Will had been following his directions to the letter, seemingly entranced by the movement of Hannibal’s hands as he kneaded, chopped, and measured. It was only when he caught Will biting his lip while he chided him for spilling his supply of saffron down the drain—and Will’s disappointed look when he had let the matter drop and reached for a replacement spice—that Hannibal realized that Will required punishment in addition to the reinstatement of the kitchen ban. 

 

It wasn’t until Will very nearly scalded himself in an attempt to reach a hand under Hannibal’s apron, though, that Hannibal found himself reaching for a wooden spoon with no intention of stirring anything. He hadn’t consciously intended to take the spoon. He’d just set the pot of simmering oil down as far away from Will as he could manage, turned off the burners, and taken hold of the spoon. 

 

Will, whose eyes had gone very wide when he realized what could have happened as a result of his flirtation, had almost immediately dropped his gaze to the floor while he waited for Hannibal to respond. He didn’t look up until he glimpsed movement from Hannibal, who was rolling up his right sleeve. Will bit his lip. Hannibal saw his cock twitch.

 

“Will. Take your apron off and hang it up.”

 

Will did as he had been told, following directions expertly, like he had while chopping garlic. 

 

When he returned, he saw that Hannibal had cleared most of the ingredients off of the counter, but had left the spoon there. 

 

“I have to know, Will, did you have any interest in actually learning to cook, or have you suddenly developed a kitchen kink?”

 

“Both?” Will answered as truthfully as he could. 

 

“I see,” Hannibal replied as he unfastened Will’s trousers and dodged a kiss from a Will who clearly thought a rough fuck over the counter would be both his punishment and his reward. “Take down your underpants and turn around.”

 

Will presented himself beautifully. Hannibal allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Will’s cheeks on his table, the first and only time they would ever grace it, if this lesson stuck. And he firmly intended it to.

 

He placed a hand on Will’s back, keeping him in place the way he would a slice of premium beef for carving, and then gave him the first smack with his open palm. He’d left the spoon in Will’s line of vision as a promise of what was to come. 

 

Hannibal found himself entranced by how Will’s cheeks colored and bounced, and the way Will’s wriggling sometimes provided tempting glimpses of his hole. 

 

At last, when Will’s cheeks were uniformly red, Hannibal stopped long enough to stroke Will’s hair with one hand while the other reached for the spoon. Will, who had buried his face in his hands and bitten his lip so hard it had begun to bleed, looked up at Hannibal with eyes that were filled with equal parts lust and contrition. 

 

Good. Will enjoyed what he was being given, but knew he had gone about getting it in an inappropriate way. It wouldn’t prevent Hannibal from using his makeshift paddle, but it ensured that Will would be allowed to come once they got to the bedroom. 

 

Hannibal kissed Will on the forehead, told him to be brave, and then gave him six swats with almost his full strength behind them. Swats hard enough for Will’s eyes to water, the tears falling on the counter to form a paste with some spilled flour Hannibal had not yet cleaned. Well. It looked like he would have a new delicacy to sample after he’d fucked Will and put him to bed. Will's tears always tasted delightful and this new combination would mean the meal would not be entirely ruined. 

 

Hannibal kissed the blood from Will’s bitten lips, then rested his forehead against Will’s and asked “Are you ever going to distract me in the kitchen again, Will?”

 

Will refused to meet his gaze, but Hannibal knew enough to know that his mumbled—and somewhat bratty—“not in the kitchen, no” was sincere. 

 

Hannibal smiled, then gave Will a final swat and sent him to wait in the bedroom while he attended to a few matters. Will now knew that Hannibal would not tolerate any fooling around in the kitchen. But, Hannibal reflected as he gathered some butter, strawberries, and chocolate, that did not mean that Hannibal couldn’t bring the kitchen to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hannibal kink meme prompt "Hannibal gives Will a cooking lesson. Will gets turned on, decides to be feisty. Hannibal doesn't approve of such naughty behavior in his kitchen so he spanks Will with a wooden spoon then takes him in the bedroom."


End file.
